


(a gift for) a man who has everything

by Mitashade



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/pseuds/Mitashade
Summary: The issue, Chloe Decker thought to herself, is finding a gift for a man who has everything.(For The Deckerstar Network's 2020 Valenteam Challenge.)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	(a gift for) a man who has everything

**Author's Note:**

> Art for PipersLostChild's entry, found here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TDNvalenteam/works/22722781


End file.
